First Date
by beforethestorm.88
Summary: Follow-up to "Fish"; she's all in, and so is he. Deeks plans to make their first date perfect. DENSI. Slight NERIC.


**First Date**

Summary: Follow-up to "Fish"; she's all in, and so is he. Deeks plans to make their first date perfect. DENSI. Slight NERIC.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: L.A., Sprinkles Cupcakes, or any of the landmarks mentioned in California. I do own Catherine Rivers.

Catherine Rivers was sure she was dreaming. She was at her medical school graduation ceremony, just about to receive her coveted diploma. Her Mom, Dad, Deeks and whole family were cheering loudly in the stands. She was about to shake the Dean's hand when she was awakened the sound of her cell phone ringing obnoxiously loud. Checking the time, she mumbled obscenities at the early hour of 7:30am. Reaching over blindly, she answered the phone, "Hello?"

"What's up Katie?" Deeks' cheery voice greeted her.

"Marty, I love you. But why on earth are you calling me? I have a late class today. I wanted to sleep in, and then head to the gym." Catherine grumbled, running a hand through her tousled brown hair.

"Well Miss. Medical Student, that's not possible. I need your help to execute Operation Date Night." Deeks replied, secretly smirking at the fact that _he_ woke up Katie, revenge for all times she would wake him up as a little girl.

"Operation what? Do I have to go undercover or something? Can I wear an awesome outfit? Because, actually, that would be pretty cool." Catherine said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Katie, you've been awake for about two minutes, three tops, so I'll give you a moment to process what I just told you. When you get there, let me know. I'm waiting." Deeks answered her.

Ignoring being called Katie, Catherine began to think backwards to what Marty just said. Silently processing his words, it suddenly all made sense and a huge smile graced her face, "You and Kensi? Together? _Seriously?_"

"Seriously," Deeks responded, smiling briefly at the memory of the amazing kiss they shared, "I want to take her out tonight, but I need to make sure that she doesn't know where until the last possible minute. I want it to be romantic but still totally Densi."

Furrowing her brows together, Catherine asked, "Densi?"

"A combination of our two names. Don't you follow celebrity gossip Katie?" Deeks laughed.

"Well, you said that Kensi likes donuts, chocolate and such right? So why don't we start there. I have a brilliant idea." Catherine stated.

"Katie, the last _brilliant_ idea you had landed me the ER with a twisted wrist and the inspiration of a lot of ocean water." Deeks mumbled, rubbing his wrist unconsciously.

"Relax," Catherine said as she swung her legs out of bed making her way to the bathroom, "I've got this."

LALALA

Kensi Blye felt nervous walking into the bullpen that morning. After driving around all of Los Angeles, she landed at Venice Beach, where she met Deeks' pseudo kid sister. Said kid sister found Deeks. Then Deeks and Kensi decided to rule the aquarium, standard. And now Kensi was replying their kiss over and over in her mind, wondering how she would go about this. Option one: tell the team. Option two: keep it a secret. Although the second option was tempting, how long could they actually keep it a secret? Hetty would eventually know. Hetty knew _everything_. Privately thinking that she needed to intercept Deeks before he walked into the bullpen, she casually made her way back to her car, waving at a confused Callen as he made his way inside. Seeing Deeks exiting his car, she looked around and realized that he was in a complete camera blind spot with no agents in the immediate vicinity. Walking over, she smiled at him, her mismatched eyes sparkling.

"Hi Fern," he greeted, pulling her into a warm hug, "what brings you out here to this blind spot?"

"I wanted to ask you if we should tell the team about us or not?" she questioned, cutting to the chase.

"Well, ideally, I'd like to wine and dine you for a bit before that happens. Federal agents know how to keep secrets right?" Deeks grinned.

Kensi nodded affirmatively; secretly thrilled he was on board with option two, at least for the time being.

"Great," he said, "Maybe we'll go out tomorrow evening? Because Katie called me this morning and she has a mixed martial arts question for you. She wants to change her workout or something. She'll be at OPS around 5, I'll inform security."

"Okay, I'll see her then." Kensi said, pulling Deeks into a quick kiss, racing into the building and leaving the detective in a daze.

LALALA

"I still don't believe your fish theory," Eric mentioned to Nell as his fingers flew across the keyboard.

"You doubt my research?" the redhead questioned, starting intently at Eric.

Not willing to back down from her stare, Eric swallowed loudly before he spoke, "It's not that, Nell. I just think that you're looking at this from an analytical point of view, where you should be looking at from a purely emotional standpoint."

"Emotional standpoint? Are you feeling ok? Did Hetty catch you eating cookies in OPS, whack you on the head and give you a concussion? You should see a doctor, if that's the case." Nell replied.

"Yes to the first question. Yes to the second. And my answer is no to the third. Just think about it. Without algorithms, computers, code. Just pure emotion, feeling something because you just _do_ and can't help it." Eric answered, thinking about their Christmas kiss.

"Alright," she said slowly, "I'll think about it."

LALALA

The afternoon rays momentarily blinded Kensi as she leaned forward to check the time. It was 4:55pm; Catherine would be arriving at any moment. Deeks had left early for the day, saying that he needed an early start to the weekend. He breezed out of the bullpen, nodding towards Sam and Callen and privately sending Kensi a quick wink. She assumed that his _early start_ had something to do with their date tomorrow. She wondered idly what Deeks had planned. If he had decided to go to Santa Monica pier, or to Huntington Beach or perhaps even to The Boulevard in Beverly Hills. Her thoughts were cut short by the arrival of Catherine, clad in a red dress, who had appeared in front of her. "Hi Kensi,"

"Hey Catherine," Kensi replied, "Deeks mentioned that you had a question about mixed martial arts."

"Uh yeah," the brunette stammered, acutely aware that Sam and Callen were staring her down.

Catching on to her awkward stance, Kensi introduced her, "Guys, this is a friend of Deeks', her name's Catherine. Catherine, this is Sam and Callen."

"Nice to meet you," Catherine smiled, shaking the two agents hands. Turning around towards Kensi, she silently pulled a box out of her bulky purse and placed it on Kensi's desk.

Looking at the label, Kensi's face split into a grin, "Sprinkles Cupcakes? I _love_ these, especially the red velvet ones. Seriously how did you-"?

Smiling at the look on Kensi's face, Catherine was sure that she had read the message that was written in icing across the cupcakes: "_Tonight at sunset. Love, Deeks._" It had taken a lot of begging on her part, as well as the completion of an impromptu examination of a sprained ankle to get the guy behind the counter to write out the message. She had to change hospitals for her other rotations, she mused. Patients could now recognize her. "This is also for you." Catherine stated, pushing an envelope towards her.

_Dear Kensi,_ the letter read,

_Our date has been moved to tonight. I mentioned that you love cupcakes and other sugar-filled backed goods once. So naturally, Katie thought up the idea about writing the message in icing. She also has no questions involving mixed martial arts- seriously, how could you fall for that one? Clearly, I've taught her well. Anyway, please get dressed in that royal blue dress that I've always liked. Katie will drive, and blindfold you. So don't freak out._

_Love,_

_Deeks_

Smiling broadly, Kensi got up, letter in one hand, cupcakes in the other. She failed to notice the confusion painted on Sam and Callen's faces until Callen loudly cleared his throat. Throwing caution to the wind, she looked him straight in the eye and said, "Callen, Deeks and I are together. We're going out tonight. Don't wait up."

The two agents looked speechless until Sam burst out laughing. Kensi looked at him curiously, questioning his sanity until she saw Callen pull out a few twenties from his point and glumly hand the money over to Sam. "He owes me. Thought you two would get together after Valentine's Day, of _2014_. Enjoy your night."

Nodding towards the pair, Kensi followed Catherine outside, munching on a delicious red velvet cupcake as she went.

LALALA

Deeks was sure that everything was perfect. He fidgeted with his tie once more, feeling slightly constricted. The tie, however, was perfect; it matched Kensi's dress. Standing at the top of the Griffith Observatory, Los Angeles spread out in front of him, stretching for miles. He loved LA; there was no other city where he felt at home. No other city where he felt at peace. No other city that had _her_. Truth be told, he thought Kensi was attractive from the moment he saw her in those gym clothes all those years ago. She was engrained in his mind throughout that undercover human trafficking mission for LAPD. And she made herself a permanent mansion in his mind when she kissed him. Granted, it was as Melissa, or so she said. There was no way a kiss like that could have been _just_ for show.

"Are the roses ready?" he asked a passing waiter.

"Of course, sir. The table is ready as per your request. I have the champagne chilled, the vegetables are on the grill and the pork roast is shimmering in its red wine sauce," the man responded.

"Thank you," Deeks voiced, silently thanking Hetty for giving him an OPS credit card. He figured that coming clean with the older woman was the right course of action. It guaranteed him full use of his limbs, once the truth was told. And Hetty did not seem angry, or upset. She seemed sort of _relieved_ that it had finally happened. Kensi and Deeks, together at last.

Hearing a car pull up, he turned around and saw Katie driving, with a rather angry looking, blindfolded Kensi in the front seat. Katie opened the door and walked out of the car, her brunette hair catching rays of sunlight and red cotton dress dancing the light breeze. She opened the door, held out her hand to help Kensi out and Deeks' jaw hit the floor. He thanked his lucky stars that she was blindfolded or she probably would have laughed at him for a solid ten minutes. She looked simply _radiant_. Yes, that was definitely the right word. Her hair was down, wavy, just like the first time they met. Her feet were in simple elegant black heels. And that blue dress: she owned it. It was as though that dress was made for her and only her. Smiling bashfully, he ran a hand through his golden curls.

"Hostage has arrived." Catherine declared her blue eyes dancing with excitement, hugging Deeks hello.

"Thanks Katie. Perhaps you should ditch that whole medicine thing and become a cop." Deeks grinned.

"I _do_ enjoy the sneaking around and thinking up crazy schemes," she admitted, "but I can do that on my own time. Have a great night you two."

LALALA

"Can I possibly get this blindfold taken off my face? I'm fighting every survival instinct at this point." Kensi muttered.

Laughing, Deeks removed the blindfold. He paused to admire her beautiful eyes and lead her to the back area of the Observatory. She seemed to be a total shock as he brought her to the table that was centered over the viewing area, with the sun setting over LA. Kensi saw Deeks nod covertly and immediately classical music filled the space and tiny fairy lights sparkled to life. He pulled out the plush chair for her and a waiter appeared, filling her champagne glass. Kensi sat down, a faint blush over cheeks.

"This is wonderful, Deeks. The city always looks beautiful from the Observatory, but at sunset, it almost looks _magical_." Kensi whispered.

"It's no problem, I'll do anything to see you smile. Consider this the first _perfect_ date out of many." Deeks replied, leaning in for a soft kiss.

The pair talked until dinner was served. They ate in a comfortable silence no words were said. Words were not needed, in that moment. The buzz of the city below was enough and the two frequently caught the other staring across the table.

"I have something for you," Deeks stated as he stood up, disappearing behind a corner. He reappeared, smiling and holding a beautiful bouquet of a dozen red roses, "Fresh from the Los Angeles Flower Market."

"They're stunning. Thank you Deeks." Kensi replied, inhaling the sweet smell and pulling him in for a kiss.

Blushing slightly, Deeks gestured behind Kensi. There, a waiter stood, with two delicious-looking chocolate mousse cups, with hazelnut frosting and vanilla ice cream on the side.

"I figured you would have room even after those cupcakes." Deeks smirked.

"I shared with Catherine." Kensi pouted, as she sat down, eager to start on her dessert.

LALALA

Hours later, the music contained to play and the pair were quietly dancing. Kensi was thrilled that Deeks, for once, was not stepping on her feet. The night was undoubtedly the most perfect first date she had ever been on. And she knew why, because it was with _him_. He was perfect for _her_. And the guys knew, which meant by now, the whole team did. Honesty was the best policy, after all.

"I told Sam and Callen." Kensi stated.

Without missing a beat, Deeks responded, "I told Hetty."

"Monday is going to be interesting." Kensi murmured as she let the music carry her away.

"As long as you'll be there as my Queen, it won't matter what will happen on Monday." Deeks whispered, pulling her in for a kiss.

LALALA

I just wanted to thank you all for your kind reviews! It's because of them that I was inspired to write a sequel to "Fish." I'm actually considering writing a possible multi-chapter story or a story of one-shots related to Deeks and Kensi's relationship. Let me know what you all think about that! Also, I hope that you all are okay with the character of Catherine. She's the first original character that I've truly invested to and have considered deeply getting into the mind of.


End file.
